Lost
by Koukaku
Summary: After Jason Todd is revived in the Lazarus pit he runs away without any memories. Somehow he finds himself in Bludhaven. When I shocked Dick Grayson recognizes him, he is taken to Nightwing's apartment still confused. Jaydick.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is born from a prompt I received.**  
 **They didn't have a username so I'm assuming that they are a guest?**  
 **Anyway, thank you.**

 **"After Jason dies and returns, Dick finds him before Talia does. What happens?"**

* * *

Jason stumbled through an alley. He did not know where he was or how he got there. Speaking of things he didn't know, Jason realized that he had no memories at all. What he did know was that he was running from someone and that he hurt everywhere.

Stopping to catch his breath, Jason looked up into the sky. There was no moon and it was raining, thankfully it wasn't cold. He continued on slowly, dragging his hand along the rough wall of the building next to him.

Up ahead he could just make out the sound of voices. Maybe one of them could help him. But then again, how many friendly people can you come across in a dark alley? Still Jason forced himself to pick up his pace. Eventually he could pick out the darkly dressed men. They appeared to be looking at something, and even from here Jason could smell the alcohol on their breath. He knew that whatever was going on was far from good.

The men were so engrossed with whatever was in front of them that they did not notice Jason walk up behind them. gazing over one of their shoulders he felt a surge of disgust and anger. They were taunting a girl, in her late teens by the look of it.

Jason didn't know why, but he felt as though it was his responsibility to help her. Almost instinctually he punched the one nearest him. The brute man went down with a grunt of pain. No one moved for a moment, before injured man's two pals both charged him throwing sloppy punches. They too found themselves on the ground. Turning to the girl he found her edging away from him with a terrified look on her face.

He tried to say that he wouldn't hurt her, but his mouth was so dry and painful that he was only able to make a groaning noise. She turned and ran. Jason felt a tinge of hurt but countered it with understanding. You're being harassed in an alley and then some strange guy comes and knocks them out. Not exactly a normal thing.

Jason looked down at his cloths. His shirt and pants were torn and covered in mud, he didn't know what color either of them were. What had happened to him? Jason was beginning to feel very frustrated. Were people looking for him? Did he even know anyone who would care to look? Who was he? Jason didn't know.

As he was about to continue on his way to who knows where, he came face to face with a figure in a black body suit, a blue bird on his chest, the blue going up onto his shoulders and continuing down his arms to his fingers, and a black eye mask. Said figure was a but shorter than him but did not look intimidated in the least.

The strangely dressed man spoke, "On was on my nightly patrol when I saw a terrified girl running for her life out of an ally. I go down to check it out just to find a man, you, covered in mud and surrounded by knocked out men." The stranger had been grinning the whole time, "Who are you?"

Jason cleared his throat a few times awkwardly as the man watched him expectantly. Jason didn't know why but he felt as if he knew this man and that he could be trusted. It was frustrating to have these feelings without memories to support them. "I don't know," he said honestly.

"Well that could be a problem. What _do_ you know?" The man must have sensed in honestly because he dropped the defensive stance he had held since he had appeared.

Jason followed as he was led out of the alley. "I really don't know much." he stated, "Those men were harassing that woman and I felt the need to stop them." Noticing that the other was watching him wearily he added, "Im not a psychopath. Or at least I don't think I am, _I don't remember anything_." After catching his breath from his rant he asked one of the many question that had been nagging at him, "Who are you?"

The man paused for a moment, seemingly seizing him up once more. "I'm Nightwing," he responded simply as he picked up his pace. they continued walking for a fews moments Jason decided he needed answers.

"Where are we even going?" Before Nightwing could respond he went on, "Do I know you? I feel like I should. You feel..." Pushing away what little pride he had left Jason finished, "safe."

Nightwing smiled a bit, "For your first question, we are going to the hospital to get you looked at and cleaned up. And for your second question, I don't think so but I can't really see your face. It's dark and you are covered in mud." The man shrugged, "Although you are right, come here, there is always a small possibility that I know who you are."

He grabbed Jason's wrist and tugged his over to a street lamp. Using a cloth he had gotten form somewhere -Jason didn't know- Nightwing whipped the mud from his face. Jason was beginning to feel very awkward and nervous. What if he was a criminal? Or homeless? Or, even worse, ugly?

Watching the parts of Nightwing's face that were visible, he noticed how Nightwing went from neutral to shocked. The eye holes in his mask had widened comically. "Jason," he breathed.

* * *

 **I swear that I will continue this.  
** **I hate when you read the beginning of a fantastic story and you go to follow and favorite it. Then you realize that it was last updated in 2007 or something. I refuse to be a hypocrite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Confession time. I've never actually read any of the comics. If they are OC or I'm getting some of my facts wrong feel free to tell me and I will see if I can fix them. How did Jason get his memories back in the comics? I mean, I know about Talia telling him "You were not** **avenged." or something and that is mostly why he became Red Hood. And I saw _Under The Red Hood_ but I don't know how accurate that is.**

* * *

"Jason?"

Was that his name? He had never really considered himself to be 'Jason' but now that he thought about it, it seemed almost right. However, the shock on Nightwing's was unnerving. Afraid to get his hopes up Jason asks nervously, "Do you... Do you know me?"

Overwhelmed, Nightwing runs his hand through his hair. "Yeah, and I have so many questions right now," Pausing a moment to think, he tapped his foot on the ground to let out some nervous energy. "Since you said you can't remember anything I don't think you will be able to answer them."

He seemed to be talking to himself now, "I'll have to take him to Bruce. I saw his body. I don't understand!" Pulling himself together, Nightwing grabbed his legally dead little brother and boyfriend -were they still boyfriends?- and pulled him towards his apartment.

"I'm taking you back to my place so you can get a shower, and then tomorrow we are going somewhere to get you looked at," Nightwing explained at Jason's questioning glance.

Jason knew that following strangers was defiantly not smart, but he also knew that this man was a hero and seemed to know him so he went with him willingly.

Climbing up a building and jumping across rooftops came naturally to Jason. He found himself enjoying the thrill. But it was over all to soon and he followed Nightwing through an open window into an apartment.

Nightwing peeled off his mask and flung it on the floor near his bed. Jason was surprised but he supposed that if this man knew him the he would probably know his identity as well.

"Um... Hello. My name is Dick Grayson," Nightwing nervously scratched the back of his neck before extending his hand to Jason.

They shook hands and Jason, feeling a bit awkward, asked, "Who am I? And how do you know me?" Trying to ease the tension he promptly added, "And when can I get that shower?"

Dick chuckled slightly, "Your name is Jason Peter Todd. Well I guess it would be Todd-Wayne because you were adopted by Bruce Wayne."

Jason nodded to show he understood. Although he didn't remember who he was he knew all about Bruce wayne. A rich playboy, fantastic.

Dick continued, "I'm Bruce Wayne's ward. so we're sort of brothers. And we are... or were..." He trailed off for a moment, "It doesn't matter. We'll get your memories back and then I won't have to explain."

Jason processed everything while in the shower. Jason Peter Todd-Wayne. Jason supposed that he must have gone by Todd because Dick had added on Wayne almost as an afterthought. He liked how that sounded more than Jason Wayne, but it made him wonder if he and his foster father got along. Actually it mad his want to know what had happened to his parents.

After a tense and silent dinner Jason lay on the bed in the guest bedroom. He was exhausted. Not even the thoughts at war in his head could keep him awake. Not five minutes later he was asleep.


End file.
